felswornfandomcom-20200215-history
Vlakor Blackstrom
Summary High Judge Vlakor Bhargof Blackstrom was the leader of the Bhargof Court and one of the members of the core that would eventually become Felsworn. Description Treading forward, one step more firm the last. The High Judge of the Felsworn makes his appearance known the second he enters the room. With a chin held high, and a gaze as stern and hard as bedrock itself. The eyes of pure judgment fall upon you as you look into the narrowed dark green eyes of this man. With a headful of hair, formerly blonde, but now and more a faint grey. His hair is usually somewhat wild in the end, but it's clear a certain amount of small effort is put into keeping it proper, and swept backwards.. He also carries a large beard, connected to his mustache, as well as his sideburns. Judge Blackstrom is not very tall, he's about average for a Human male of Stormwind. His Shoulders are broad which makes his frame rather large still. He maintains a certain amount of muscle over his body, but one would never mistake the man for a Soldier, as his frame is not of the bulky kind. Most usually clad in the uniform for his work. Long black robes made out of leather, with a layer of chainmail added to it. On the outside of which the long pitch black chains run down the frame, holding it all together. The buckle of the robe's belt is the skull of an executed imp, from long, long ago. The chest of the robe is hidden under the tabard, the tabard he carries and flaunts with such clear pride. A black background, with a matching border to the felgreen cross. The cross, that had once represented the Court of Bhargof, now recoloured. Covering the leather and chainmail of his shoulderpads, are the dark feathers. And sprouting out from his shoulderpads are the pieces of metal matching that coming out from his dark hood in the form of a well covering mask. Vlakor created, and lead the Bhargof Court with brutal efficiency, tackling the heart of crime and corruption itself, while living in the luxury of the Stormwind keep. A cover up so perfect, the High Judge could take out his competitors in a legal sense, while still practicing his own ominous pieces of work behind closed doors, with the Court's hidden Core. But when internal conflicts were ultimately brought forward, Vlakor found it impossible to hide the hatred of his enemies that faced the consequences. While the Judge had few to no official enemies outside of the Court, those who actually worked close to him, such as his own employees. Those who slowly saw through his mask, which lead to many occasions of violent uprisings from their side. One individual after another started to doubt the Judge's good will. And one after another found himself being punished for it, and such punishments were not to be taken lightly. Especially since what few knew, all disciplinary actions made by Vlakor were excused in their employment contracts. The Bhargof Court solved many cases, held many outstanding trials, and sentenced many criminals during its time. But when the lack of unity within the Court became too high, continuing to do so became an impossibility. And it was after Vlakor's wife (at that time fiancee) found the book holding his long term plans, which included mentions of the Felsworn, that Vlakor decided the time has come, to put it into action. And the day came, when the Court was officially transformed into the Felsworn, and the Judge hid his Warlock self no longer... Heading 1 -- Heading 2 -- Joining the Court -- Corruption -- Personality -- Relationships with others -- Category:Characters